High School of the Dead: Echoes
by AcediaPrototype
Summary: When a zombie outbreak breaks out in the City of Anjo in Japan; a group of very unlikely survivors come together to try and survive the insanity that breaks out in the city. But as time wanders on and the city becomes dead; our survivors begin to question who are the sane one's and who are truly the one's insane in our little group...a SYOC fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO FELLOW READERS! This is Acediaprototype here and welcome to the realm of insanity! Kuh heh! It's been a very long while since we submitted anything to fanfiction but thanks to our internet connection being stable now, we can start posting stories. And to kick off our first story with Halloween being just right around the corner, we decided in special tradition of this horror holiday we would try our hand at creating a High School of the Dead Fanfic! (Cue the screaming and blood followed by insane giggles)

To give an oh so brief synopsis into the story; this story is called Echo and it pretty much involves a group of survivors trying to survive in a zombie infested city all the while trying to cope with their own special little faults in this group that has come together. That's about as far as we are going to say plot wise other than the fact that the bridge between sanity and insanity play very large roles in this story, affecting characters differently as they try to come to terms of what is happening around them. And we will not be doing this project alone, our good and much more stable friend than us: Lazorsword88 will be Co-authoring this story and has already been a big help to us thus far. Now to the fellow readers who are still there; we actually have a task for you if you are willing to help us out. We need characters to add to this little group and so; Lazorsword88 and us have decided to let you readers submit your own OC's to add to this group! XD

Now, like any OC submission story their are certain rules that one must follow in order for the character to be a part of this story. The rules are few but they are important. Firstly; for the purposes of this story all submitted OC's must be female. This story is sort of unique in this case as the main group is all female, which we hope will add a certain spin to the story as well as add some drama and plot development to the story. The second rule is be very descriptive with your character! We need to get a better idea on the character you are submitting and it helps if the character is well detailed in this regard. Thirdly is that majority of the characters within the group in this story are either in high school or middle school so make them age appropriate if you would please. Might be a bit odd if their is a twenty three year old or older still in high school wouldn't you say. And lastly: be creative with the character! The one's that will most likely get added to the story are going to be the ones that are very creative and original. Don't want any Mary Sue's in the story as that might be a bit plain when writing.

Now that is out of the way; here are some guidelines to follow as we have prepared a submission draft for the character. Please follow it to the best of your abilities and try to deviate from it too much. Can make exceptions for special cases and for story purposes but can only go so far.

Name: (Pretty self explanatory, include first and last name. You can also include middle names or nicknames if you would like)

Gender: (Also pretty self explanatory as long as the rules are followed)

Age: (see gender)

Family: (Mothers, Fathers, siblings, adopted m/f, this is also pretty self explanatory. Just be sure to say if they are alive or dead and possibly some sort of relationship they have with the family. EX: do they get along or not)  
>Occupation: (This is when you can get a little creative with this. Student is the only Occupation you can put for this category, you can include perhaps jobs that they are working or something similar along those lines)<p>

Physically Traits: (Be very descriptive and creative with this one in particular as it helps paint a better picture on what the character looks like)  
>Attire: (Be free to be as creative as possible with this one, just don't quite go overboard and say that the OC only ever dresses in her underwear or wears no cloth. XD)<p>

Personality: (How the character acts and get's along helps us try and bring this character to life. Include how she acts around other people whether be family, friends, or strangers even and also how she see's herself. Be creative with this one as well but also don't go overboard with it)

History: (Be VERY descriptive on this one in particular and creative. Past experience and history is very important on how the character will grow and also how she reacts to certain incident that may or may not happen over the course of the story. See also Mentality Issue to add to this character)

Likes: (Self explanatory)

Dislikes: (Self explanatory)

Weapon of Choice: (Keep the weapons at least somewhat realistic in this part. Include a weapon that they may find or have when the story first plays out, a weapon they may find later one, and a ranged weapon as well as guns do play a key in this. Other than that, have fun and be creative with the weapons)

Mentality Issue: (As said before sanity and insanity play a big part in this story so when creating your OC, try to insert a mentality issue trait that your character may have. This can include something as small as being shy and anti-social to something along the lines of a mental disorder like split personality to even going so far as the character could be a budding serial killer. Be creative with this! XD)

As some of you may be aware and per my Co-authors suggestion, their will be something of a talent system in this similar to Lazersword88 previous work with Dead Delinquents and follow the same guidelines as well. The lowest number you can put down for a category is one while the highest it can be is ten. And it all must equal to one hundred exactly. Might be lenient if it all adds up to 101 or 102 but can't go much higher than that. Think carefully on what you put down as it may affect your character in certain situations...(insane grin)

Character Skill Sheet (Created by coauthor Lazersword88)

Please assign each statistic for your character a value between 1 and 10. Be sure to check to make sure your statistic total is 100 points to ensure the character is properly balanced. Included with each statistic is a description of what it does. Be sure to erase this part after determining the statistic's value. In addition, electing to have 7 or more points a given stat will unlock perks for your characters. If you have more than 7 in a stat, be sure to put that next to the stat value in parenthesis.

Total skill points: 100

Offensive Combat Skill Tree-

Strength: x/10. How hard your character hits in physical combat. (7+: Access to heavy weapons) *Stat is irrelevant when using a gun*

Speed: x/10. How fast your character is at max speed. (7+: Gives your character an initial projectile immunity at the start of their dash)

Agility: x/10. How quickly your character can go from standing still to full sprint (7+: Gives your character the ability to spring back up if knocked down)

Coordination/Dexterity: x/10. Used for grabbing ledges, disarming opponents with melee weapons and not tripping and falling (7+: Is required to dual wield light to medium weight melee weapons or dual pistols) *Stat is reduced by 2 if you have a gun.*

Awareness: x/10. The ability to use the environment and situations around you both offensively and defensively (7+: Your character has additional awareness of what is behind them)

Accuracy: x/10. A character's accuracy with ranged weapons (7+: Reload ranged weapons faster)

Skill: x/10. How combat hardened and experienced a combatant is. Also a determinant of a character's familiarity with their own weaponry (7+: Increased perception of opponent's weaknesses)

Movement: x/10. A character's footwork finesse, the usefulness of their dashes and ease of moving around the environment (7+: The character can cancel their attacks into a forward dash) *Stat is reduced by 2 if you have a gun*.

Defensive Combat Tree-

Toughness: x/10. The main determinant of a character's vitality. A character's total vitality is their toughness times 10. Vitality is recovered daily based on the recovery stat. When a character's vitality hits 0, they die. (7+: The character's attacks will have super armor or the ability to continue through an attack motion without being stunned, even if hit multiple times)

Dodge: x/10. The most optimal way to avoid ranged attacks (7+: The character can dodge roll)

Parry: x/10. The most optimal way to counter physical attacks. (7+: When an enemy combatant is blocked with a parry, they will be stuck in stun for longer. In addition, it is easier to disarm opponents) *Can only be used if you have a melee weapon*

Elusiveness: x/10. Ease of avoid hits from zombies and moving through a crowd of enemies (7+: Escape from being pinned by a zombie without the need of assistance) *Stat is reduced by 2 when you have a gun*

Flexibility: x/10. The ability to contort one's body to avoid danger or reach hard to get to places (7+: Huge decrease in the risk of injury)

Stamina: x/10. Stamina governs how much a character can run, jump, dodge, parry, sprint or attack before needing to rest. Both the max stamina capacity a character has and the rate at which it recovers are tied to this stat (7+: A character can tap into stamina beyond what they currently have, as long as they make up for it with a longer forced rest later)

Non-combat Tree-

Sanity: x/10. How mentally stable the character is. (7+: The character's personality and morals are un-corruptible)

Teamwork: x/10. How well the character works with or gets along with others (7+: Character gains leadership and can assume command over other characters with 4 or more teamwork)

Luck: x/10. How lucky the character is (7+: Character will always be able to find their weapons and will always be able to find makeshift weaponry when they need it)

Recovery: x/10. How much a character's total vitality recovers after every day (7+: If a character would recover more vitality then their maximum toughness would allow, the extra value recovered will be added to the character's total vitality regardless of its maximum limit)

Creativity: x/10. The character's ability to improvise weaponry (7+: Weapon crafting)

Persuasion: x/10. The character's ability to persuade others or get other survivors to like and value the character (7+: Character very likely to find a lover)

For the main cast of this story, their will be thirteen characters in this group and since we and our co-author friend Lazorsword88 have created characters for this story, we are accepting 11 more unique characters to add to our little group! You can either submit the character in question through the comment page or you can submit it through via the private message, which ever one works for you! The end date for the submissions will be October 31st, Halloween day and the day of madness that begins soon! XD This story is our first project in a while so we might be a little rusty at first but with the support of my fellow friend/co-author and you readers we will be able to spin this tale of insanity and horror! Be sure to leave reviews and also opinons about the story as it helps as a writer to get some feedback about the story so we can learn and improve on the story telling process! This story will be an exciting journey through horror and insanity as the main cast is pushed to the very limit of their mentality! Rivalries will flare and we can't guarantee that every character in the group will survive by the end of it all! Until next time, Acediaprototype signing off! KUH HEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE! (very insane laughter) Also check out our Co-authors story of Dead Delinquents if you are a fan of HOTD fanfic's as it is very good, full of insane moments and very interesting characters! (Also to any curious why we keep saying we, this is sorta a force habit so we apologize if this weirds anyone out. We promise the story won't be us saying we instead of I or me, unless your character you submit actually does talk in the third person)


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO EVERYONE! This is Acediaprototype and welcome to nightmare ville! It is now time for what we promised about a week and a half ago (or maybe it was a week ago, lose track of days so very quickly these days): To announce the characters that have been accepted and will be a part of this story! These characters were the best of the submissions that we received and what we and our friendly Co-author, Lazorsword88 have decided upon. These are the lucky contestants for this story thus far:

Yayoi Alzai (Acediaprototype)

Janet 'Obsidian' Connelly (Lazorsword88)

Yuki Busujima Hyabusa (Ghost132)

Aria Selvaggio (Koreijutsu-shi)

Petronella Daan (Awesome DT)

Kitsune 'Vixen' Daitoryu (HIKAGE-SAMA)

Sasha Bazhenov (bamafelix)

These seven as of now are officially a part of this story as these eight were the most creative in our eyes and followed the rules of the stat system. All of them are unique in their...special little way and will be perfect additions of this story. As for the others who submitted characters, we do apologize for this. The characters either A. Didn't follow the necessary requirements for the stat system or B. Were too uncreative to be a part of this tale of insanity. As of right now, the poll is now officially closed for new OC submissions as their haven't exactly been any new submissions as of late so...while it saddens the heart greatly that only makes us want to kill EVERYTHING AND MAKE THEM SCREAM IN UTTER HORROR AND PAIN, that's just a fact of life. We may have another OC submission later on down the road though, depends how this story goes.

As for the story itself all we can say at this much is this: This story will not just focus what one would expect from a HOTD fanfic. We and Lazorsword88 have created some original idea's to further add to the story and this will not be a typical zombie fanfic! The Crazy Train is about to depart into a world of madness and chaos that will be Echoes and to those who are still interested in the story at this point, you are in for one insane, horrific, and bloody ride! All the characters will be going through a bloody meat grinder (in some cases literally) and some or perhaps even all the characters may die! XD IF you wish to find out what happens, stay tune in the next couple of weeks when the first chapter comes. Also if anyone has any questions or perhaps idea's to further the story in anyway, please do not hesitate to ask. We love hearing some outside ideas or answering questions so please do not hesitate to ask away. We promise not to maim anyone...we would outright kill you and not torture on this eve of horror! This Acediaprototype signing for now, again a Happy Halloween to you all! ALL HAIL THE RETURN OF JACK THE RIPPER! XD Be sure to travel safely and in groups tonight! AND STAY AWAY FROM FREDDIES PIZZA PLACE DURING THE NIGHT HOURS OR YOU MAY FIND YOURSELF A PART OF IT IN THE END! KUH HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEE!


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO TO THE VERY FEW FELLOW READERS THAT ARE INTERESTED IN THIS STORY EVEN EVER SO REMOTELY! This is Acediaprototype here to bring you the madness from the insane asylum! First off: WE ARE SO, SO SORRY THAT WE HAVE NOT SUBMITTED ANYTHING FOR THE STORY QUITE YET! With the Christmas season before, we were SO very busy that we could not find time for the story at all and we already feel like dying in the most horrible way possible by dying in fight with several serial killers! HOWEVER; now that the last bit of work is finally done and over with (Inventory in retail SSSSSUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSS so much), w can finally work on the story more fully! Expect a update within the next couple oh weeks fellow insane viewers who are left! And if we don't update sooner...then you may all stab us in painful places! XD

Anywho; while this update is continuing right now: we also wish to introduce two new characters to the fold. We know that we said before the OC poll was closed down but thanks to our fellow CO-author and friend Lazorsword88; we have two new OC's we have accepted, making the grand total of nine OC's a much more acceptable number! XD These OC's ARRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE (drumroll please):

Samantha Night (bunnyeria)

Anna Jefferson (HellKing666)

Thank you so very much for submitting these two characters, they are awesome characters and they will work very well for the story! XD Also we wish to submit our thanks for Lazorsword88 for baring with us and our insanity as well! Also you have provided a few idea suggestions as well to think about, which we thank you for. Also we wish to thank Awesome DT as well for helping us think of some idea's and for also baring with us in our utter insanity! WE LOVE YOU AND WE WOULD KISS YOU IF YOU WERE AT ALL NEARBY! XD

Anywho, to all those who are still interested in the story will be updated within two weeks time! And if we don't then you may kill us or rape us in AAAAANNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYY sort of fashion you wish to prefer (sorry if this is graphic; as an insane person we must prepare for everything people do to us...we lead a very broken life huh? Like Mikan from Danganronpa 2) Until then; STAY INSIDE EVERYBODY! THIS IS ACEDIPROTOTYPE SIGNING OFF! If anyone wishes to ask any questions at all we are open to answering them though we will probably be less insane then!


End file.
